


Trick or Treat or Death

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Castiel implied, M/M, Multi, Other, Underage - childhood memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean hates Halloween, but how has that started?





	Trick or Treat or Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany possible reasons why Dean does not like Halloween.  
> And yes i know it is just another of many Halloween stories out there... but well...  
> It didn't ended up as i expected or wished for it but...well (again...)
> 
> As traditionally, this is no Beta and no native... Reading is on your own risk and the honest wish for you to still enjoy it.  
> *wave* ^^P

Trick or treat or death… SPN FF 01.11.2018

 

“Dean please!...” Sam begged with his huge baby eyes that didn’t want to disappear even though the boy was already 5.  
“Please there are other kids out there….!” Sam was excited, once again running to the window that was covered and closed by the Curtains as John had advised them to do, but Sam could easily slip beneath to have a look. Nothing was telling just yet that he would grow out his Brother at a certain time by almost a head.

“Dean…look a rabbit…!” Sam cheered watching the other Children going from door to door.  
Dean frowned and was insecure, just like he always was when his little Brother did want something that was completely innocent but could get Dean in big trouble, going against the given Rules.  
He was supposed to protect Sam, was supposed to keep him in and silent, easier to say than to do, especially being only a 9years old boy himself.  
No Parent would consider hiring a Boy that age to take care of their own Children, but Dean was given that job, and he hadn’t asked for it.

The older dark blond couldn’t tune down his Brothers whinging and begging and he looked at the Counter where John had left the bit money a few days ago.  
It was already running out no matter how careful Dean was trading.  
He sighed, a bit free candy as a spare wouldn’t hurt especially not knowing when and in what condition their dad would get back this time.

“Dean DEAN THERe is a dog!!” Sam jumped excited at the display outside before he turned to his Brother again.  
“Please…just a bit…, only a few minutes…!” The little boy begged.

“You do not have a Costume.” Dean argued not really selling it as much as he should.  
Because truth be told he wanted to be out as well. He hated being kept in those small, cheap rooms he couldn’t feel at home nore safe.  
Just another Reason that would have an older Dean restless when being captured in one place for to long, just another reason he called a Car his Baby and put all of his Affection into it…  
But this time, like so many before, Dean had been ordered to stay, had been ordered to lock the door and not to let someone, anymore near and definitely not in.

Sam tugged on his Brother’s black shirt, looking up with his teary, big, pale green eyes.  
“Please!!! Only this road, only this one…!”

“You can stay by my side all the time and you can get out too.” Sam tried it with a ‘solid’ argument, already feeling Deans reserve crumbling down.  
This boy was to smart for his age, to sharp in his awareness. Dean had realized it since some time now and he was sure that it wouldn’t do any good for his little Brother, but it had the dark blond pretty proud.  
Sam was already reading to him from some of the books Dean was still holding to from a memory of a home that wasn’t existing anymore, since a long time actually.

Dean sighed again.  
“FINE!!” He snapped, not really meaning it, and Sam smiled, ignoring the harsh tone of his Brother.  
Dean hurried to the small bedroom where the two cheap beds were lined up. One for their Dad, they weren’t allowed to use, and one for both of them.  
Dean took one of the sheets and pulled it from under the blankets, it would be a bit uncomfortable to sleep this night but it still would work.

As he hurried back, Sam was already waiting at the door, he was switching from one foot to the other in his unbearable and obvious excitement.  
Dean took one of the knifes that were packed next to the gun’s John was always leaving for them, for protection so he said, and cut out two almost identical holes.  
He watched his work and nodded at it although it looked badly done.  
Dean went over and throw the white, yellowish sheet over the little guy in his care and pulled it so that Sam could see.

Sam stood still and waited for his Brother to finish.  
“Do I look scary?” The little boys voice asked curious and somehow happy.  
“…yeah sure…” Dean stated with a strange look.  
“…very Scary!” He said and Sam smiled face wide and whole heartedly.

“You have no costume!” Sam realized suddenly, looking up from beneath this ridiculous shett that was covering him completely from head to toe and furthermore.  
“Yeah that’s fine, I’m not a child…” Dean stated in his fake adult behaviour, his learned >fake it till you make it< actions.  
“NO!” Sam stated vehemently.  
“You have to have a costume too!” He insisted as stern as he could, leaving Dean to sighed about his annoying little Brother.

“Fine…”  
The older Winchester went back to the bedroom, hesitating only for a second before he dared to search in his Fathers left duffel bag.  
The Jacket was heavy and way to big but Dean had often found comfort in the scent and weight, hugging his body like the real hugs had done a life time ago.  
He put on the heavy leather Jacket that his Father had worn in the old days taking Dean and his mother out to eat, or to the woods for some adventures. Immediately Dean got lost in this piece of cloth, with is skinny, still child like body that hadn’t found it’s use and purpose yet, but Dean felt like a Hero, a Pilot, a great Warrior and a perfect Protector.

A 9mm Beretta, way to heavy, way to big for Deans hands, found it’s way into his waistband as he got back to his waiting Brother.  
Sam had put some Papers together and created something that probably should look like a Pumpkin bowl and was Sam’s whole pride. He was lifting it up and smiling although covered with this stupid sheet, Dean knew…  
He couldn’t tell Sam that it wasn’t a pumpkin, not at all…  
Instead he nodded and walked over.

\----------

Sam was happy, he was very active, running and bouncing and returning just to do it all again. He didn’t care that he looked ridiculous, always well behaved saying ‘Thank you’, looking up to the strangers opening the doors.  
Dean was less enthusiastic and only hoping that he wouldn’t get into any trouble.  
He barely nod when one or two of the men and women addressed him to ask about his way to big jacket and that it was very kind of him to go with his little Sister.  
That was something, Dean found very amusing but since Sam didn’t seem to care, it lost its appeal pretty fast and got the older dark blond back to only barely nodding while Sam lifted his paper bowl up to get his sweets.

At some point the younger Winchester even joint a group of other kids his age and Dean stepped back, watching with a bit of a distance as Sam started trading with the others, already getting out the best of those Deals.  
This time Dean actually smiled, until Sam wanted to give all of his pieces to a crying girl.  
It was close but Dean did made it in time to save their hard earned food for the upcoming week, although he did hand two of his favourite chocolate bars to the little girl before grabbing Sammy and walking off while Sam waved at the rest of the group he had just made/become friends with.

# ***

In the end, what had meant to be just a few minutes had ended up in something like two hours.  
Sam was tired and wanted to go back, his Paper bowl was filled and Dean was carrying it for them not to loose any of the treats…  
He was very satisfied with the result as well.  
Aside a few apples and a toothbrush some douche had handed out, the stuff was really good.  
Not only the cheap mass you could get around this time of the year, but also the real good ones that were to expensive for the Brothers to ever consider buying it for themselves.  
Dean licked his lips, a gesture he would keep for the rest of his unexpectedly long Hunter life.  
Now it was only a sign of own excitement about the sweets he would be able to taste tonight…

“Ok Sammy, one house left, you good?”  
The Sheet ghost turned its face, the holes barely at the right place anymore but the affirmative nod was a clear one.  
Sam was already holding to his Brothers hand to not fall back in Deans fast steps.  
He was struggling but so far he got it, was proud whenever Dean looked at him, slightly smiling for no reason and just to look if Sam was still there.

# ***

The last house had looked much closer than it actually had been, as the Winchester brother reached it almost all of the outdoor lights on the houses along this street had been switched off already.  
Dean looked back and considered it odd as Sam was already climbing up the few stairs that led to the Entrance.

Here the Pumpkins were still lid and shining in their yellow, orange flickering light.  
A few were grinning at Dean as he hurried to follow Sam, other seemed to muck the two of them.  
One of those cheap, plastic skeleton hanging a tree to the right suddenly started swinging without any sign of wind and none of the yellow, red leaves moving the slightest bit either.  
Dean looked back at the road again. But now it was all dark, the houses left in a black, blueish light, and what had been a street full of joy just a few minutes ago was now completely empty and left in the night. There wasn’t even a single street light left that could have shown the way back to the Motel that should have been near by.  
Dean frowned and was about to get Sammy and to leave as he heard the Doorbell going.  
“SAM NO!”

Dean turned in one smooth move, he took three steps at once and grabbed for Sam before the dark red wooden door opened completely.  
A bit to forceful Dean pulled on what ever part he had grabbed his Brother with him, in an urgent attempt to run for both of them.

They made it to the curbstone as Dean felt the pull back that suddenly stopped them.  
He heard Sam screaming as they both got lifted up, Dean heard the flutter of a sheet before he could see it passing him and disappearing in the dark street, literally vanishing out of existence.

It was obvious that they were not longer in ‘Kansas’ Dean thought the moment before his body crashed into some hard barrier that knocked him out…while Sam was still screaming…

# ***

Dean did not know how long he had been out, he did not know what had happened as he woke in a dizzy and disoriented state of mind.  
His eyes were hurting from a bright white light the Boy tried to jerk away from instinctively but couldn’t since it was following his face.  
Dean hit and kicked after the distraction as he felt a tight and forceful grip around his wrist as he was lifted up easily.  
He wanted to scream but his mouth got covered just as forceful as his arm was held up and the cry for help ended up in a muted gurgle.  
Dean tried to kick once more as he was searching with the other, the free arm, for the hidden gun in his back.

\----------

“SHUT UP!” The deep voice growled, pushing Dean against the wall behind and hindering him to get the needed weapon.  
“Where is SAM?!” The voice asked further and pressing. And slowly the tone started sinking in. “I let go now and you will not scream!” It was a serious order and Deans Heard was pounding like crazy in alarm, but he nodded with still widened, panicked eyes.

Dean was shaking as his foot finally touched the ground and his arm and mouth were freed, the light wasn’t blinding him anymore and he had identified his Father.

John was gesturing his eldest to keep quiet, he didn’t look happy and Dean knew he would be in trouble one way or the other.  
For now though there were other things more important.  
“Where is Sam?” John repeated angrily pulling Dean closer by the Boys T-Shirt.  
And even though he was whispering, it sound like yelling in Dean’s ears.  
The Boy felt horrified and terribly as he slowly shook his head…

“…I…I don’t know…” The dark blond almost whimpered, but only almost, he knew it would anger his Father even more and it wouldn’t help Sammy.  
“We…we were out the door… as…”  
He didn’t get any further as his Father gestured Dean to stop!... John seemed undecided, he was rubbing down his face, a sign of distress, a gesture Dean would take in and use in his later years, exactly the same way. The tall Hunter looked around as if he was looking for an exit, searching for a place to sort his thoughts.  
At that moment Dean didn’t wanted to do nothing more than to apologize over and over and over again…  
He was fighting his tears, watching his Fathers own nervousness and fear.  
Dean knew he had fucked up…, there was no doubt about that.

The young Winchester still did not know where he was but he wasn’t stupid enough to ask, instead while his Father seemed lost in his own thoughts, Dean dared to look in the semi darkness they were surrounded by, now that his eyes had gotten used to it and weren’t anymore tortured by the flashlight that was rather offering some light in, what appeared to be a cellar of some kind. Dean could sat up, even stand up, but John had to hunch over to fit his tall frame without hitting his head.

Dean huffed in surprise as his Father suddenly grabbed him, forcefully pulling him behind, pulling his eldest through the darkness while Dean was tripping in every second step, trying to keep up, his ‘Hero’ jacket weighting heavily on him now…

# ***

The scratching was all around, the screaming was all around, and the voices were all around now…  
Dean covered his ears while John was holding something up, chanting in a language Dean didn’t know, had never heard before.  
Dean stared as the women were dragged forward, as the mob was yelling obscenities at the People of their kind.  
Family member maybe, Children, daughters, sisters, maybe…  
Dean was frozen in shock, the house and every thing gone as they had left this crawl space…ending up in a dark, full moon night in some small Village Centuries ago.

John had cursed and pushed his Son to the side before he had poured something over Dean and started chanting.  
Now the Hunter was drawing a circle around them, still chanting and looking around in case something would get closer.  
Dean only stared, he stared as the first stake got lit up and the women bound there screamed in pain and agony…  
He stared as the second stake got lit up, the Human flesh was sizzling and the sound and stench of it was floating over, carried by a ghostly wind.

John had started to draw another circle, a wider one with different signs as Dean saw the third ‘Witch’ at the stake.  
She wasn’t screaming, she wasn’t yelling, she wasn’t crying, she was completely silent, her lips moving in that noise of storm and Peoples voices and screams, but she was calm and Dean watched as the middle aged woman started smiling in a grotesque grimace and he saw she changing as the third stake got lit up as well, …accompanied by cheers and screams of the Villagers.  
And Dean watched in terror as the burning women turned into someone else…, someone smaller, someone vulnerable and very familiar.

This time Dean did scream from the bottom of his lungs as he was moving already, not really realizing it yet.

John called after his Son who didn’t seem to hear or listen at all… And the Hunter Cursed, deeply unsatisfied and angry about this newly, unplanned and unexpected Behaviour of his oldest son.  
He hurried to finish the Spell while Dean was running, headless towards the pyre’s.

“SAAAAAMM! SaaaaMM SAM NOooo!!!!”  
Dean was screaming desperately but there was no reaction from Sam who had become the Creature at the stake, who had been exchanged for the Witches life.

John saw the witch disappearing into the near forest that had been there hundreds of years ago.  
The Hunter cursed once more watching the Women, hesitating before he finally decided for his Son’s.  
“DAMN IT!” John growled, loosing a perfect chance for what he had come here in the first place.

Dean was the first to reach for the fire where only Sam and one stake had been left now, the Village, the other women and shadows of the past fading as the exchange had been done?

Dean tried to reach Sam who was still not showing any sign of life.  
“SAM! PLEASE SAMMY!!!!!”  
The 9 years old was still screaming in panic as he tried to climb through the fire, burning his hands and arms, his face hurting from the heat as well.

He was pulled back shortly after and thrown on the grass as John had made it there as well.  
The tall man used his own Jacket to lower the flames as best as possible before he got up the wood, covering his youngest son with the used jacket and cutting him down before he grabbed him and jumped through the flames.

Dean watched it with awe and in terror as he saw the skin on his Father scaring within the action.  
“GET UP!” John yelled at the dark blond as he landed back on the ground, Sam in his arms and heavily burned himself.  
“MOVE!!” He commanded as suddenly a high pitched Screaming filled the air and the empty space they suddenly seemed to be in.  
“RUN!” John ordered further more as he passed Dean holding Sam in his arms.  
There was chanting all around again, a screeching that did hurt in Deans head had his view dizzy and his body unsteady.  
He tried to keep up with his Father and little Sammy he was carrying.

John reached the Circles first but he didn’t stop or waited, he was heading towards the way they had come that only he seemed to see and know.  
Dean stumbled not being able to see a shit but he manage not to fall just yet as his Father got suddenly kicked out of his shoes, this mountain of a man getting thrown to the side and out of Deans view, disappearing along with Sammy into the dark that was surrounding them.

Again the chanting started and the high pitched screeching that sounded very angry…

“DAD!? SAMMY!?...” Dean tried but didn’t get any answer…  
“DAD?!”

“I SAID RUN!”  
John sounded angry as well as he appeared again out of the dark, still holding Sam and still being burned in addition to a bleeding lip and a deep scratch along his neck.

# ***

Dean was sitting still. He wasn’t moving, had not done so the moment his Father had pushed him in the backseat of the black impala that was their home on the road and their safe haven in life.  
He had been told to hold Sam and their Father had started the Engine had drove like the Devil, out of the town, leaving the house, burning in green and blue flames behind...  
John was silent and angry still, and Dean understood. Sam was unconscious still but he was breathing and his heart was beating, Sam was fine, Dean was telling himself, holding the younger Brothers hand and gently caressing the hair.  
Sam was fine, but he had fucked up…, tremendously…

# ***

They had driven 6 hours and John didn’t seem satisfied with the distance still as he finally turned the Impala to a Motel at the side of the road.  
He paid cash and carried Sam while Dean followed in silence, his head hanging in shame and guilt.  
He had pulled off the ‘Hero’ Jacket already, leaving it in his already beloved Car that was father and mother and friend for him.  
It was safer this way if he didn’t wanted to draw his Fathers attention even more.

They had made it out of what ever it was they had been captured in, but John was hurt, Sam had some burned skin as well and Dean could use his fingers.  
The raw skin had started to sting, and hurt a while ago but the young Winchester wasn’t saying anything.  
He already was in big trouble, whining would make it even worse, Dean knew that from experience’s…

# ***

Sam had been patched up and put to bed while John had ignored Dean and done some calls.  
Dean had sat still on the chair his Father had gestured at the moment they had entered the room.  
The boy was tired he was exhausted and he had lost all of the Candy…, a thought he was punishing himself for in such a situation like this.  
He was waiting, waiting what would come next, and Dean was sure he would deserve it.  
Meanwhile he was listening as his father was telling someone at the phone that the item was lost. That the spell had not been finished either, that the chance they had there was gone…  
With every word Dean felt more and more guilt crawling up his throat, filling his chest and making it hard to breath freely.  
He must have fucked up big times…

# ***

Sam rumbled slightly in his sleep as Dean slowly crawled beneath the blanket as well.  
He was careful not to touch and of the patched up areas and with his own hands burning, pulsating in pain as well it was a bit easier to remind himself to be careful.  
Sam instinctively crawled, rolled into his Brothers warmth while Dean flinched at the contact, still not breaking it.

“I’m sorry…” Dean whispered, leaning his head on his beloved Sammy he couldn’t touch right now even though he wanted to, desperately.  
John had drove off again and Dean only wanted to hide in his Brothers arms.  
He felt lost and broken, the burns and bruises hurting like hell and he would have to make up just another lie Sam wouldn’t buy when he would wake and ask.

“I hate Halloween…” Dean whispered sadly to Sam who wasn’t reacting anymore after the strong Painkiller had kicked in. 

“I hate Halloween…” Dean repeated as the first tears started running.  
Tears of pain from the burns and ‘disciplinary’ hits…  
Tears of fear from what he had experienced that night…  
Tears of guilt and anger about his own failure…  
Tears of desperation, Tears of a too heavy burden..., and tears of feeling left alone…  
Dean snuggled closer to a drugged Sam who didn’t would wake while Dean would slowly run out of tears, still crying himself to sleep…

“I hate Halloween…” Dean repeated, slightly changing his position to ease the pain from his bruised rips…, his Father had been very angry…

“I hate Halloween…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean jerked up in the library chair he had slept in at.  
His Beer was resting on his chest, Sam was doing some of his usual studies and Castiel was staring at something that wasn’t there…

The dark blond Hunter needed a moment to adjust, suspiciously watched by Sam who had looked up at the movement.  
“You ok?” The younger Winchester wondered.

“Hm?” Was the dumbly reaction Dean was able to do and it left Sam to frown and Castiel to turn from his busy staring holes into the air.

“…What…sure..im good….im good.” Dean grunted slightly straighten his Body but not getting up.

Castiel had gotten closer just in case.

“Do you need something?” Sam wondered, not convinced by his Brothers words.  
He knew that Dean had difficulties with this day, knew that he didn’t liked it.  
The reason Halloweens were mostly breaks at the Bunker now.  
The Reason he, they allowed Dean a lot more of his mood swings for 24 hours, and the reason Dean was allowed to crawl into Sam’s bed, for just this night, to hold to him, hiding from the rest of the world in the younger ones Embrace.

It was this night only.  
The night, Dean hated the most…

“I’m fine…” Dean stated, gulping down his Beer and accepting Castiel sitting down right next…

 

End….


End file.
